Painful Secrets
by pnkrckprncess
Summary: Harry and Ginny are finally together but Hermione wants to get Harry will Hermione end up with Harry or will she go to someone else..
1. Painful Secrets

Note: I don't own any of these characters they belong to J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine.  
  
Chapter 1 –Painful Secrets-  
  
-Who's there- said Hermione as she heard a knock at her door. She was just remembering the good old days when she use to hang out with Ron and Harry, that was before Harry knew he had feelings for Ginny in his seventh year, but that was also after she discovered her own feelings for Harry.  
  
-It's me- she heard someone say.  
  
She went up to open he door – Harry what a surprise, what brings you here?- She calmly said as she tried to ignore her still fond of feelings for him. - I just wanted to see if I could come in – said Harry - Of course, come in – she said. - Well, I just wanted to talk about – Hermione cut Harry off before he could continue. - Harry, I'm wondering do you remember when we were together, I mean back in school.- she said - Hermione you know we were never together. – said Harry in a sort of as a matter of a fact tone - Yes, but I mean.. – She said - No, stop it Hermione! – yelled Harry - Harry please, give me a chance – begged Hermione - No! And that's it, I love Ginny, I want to be with her and not with you, never with you!- replied Harry very loudly. - Okay, fine then what do you want? – said Hermione in a very mean tone. - To invite you to dinner, Ginny begged me to since you're such good friends and all.. – Harry said - Sure I'm sorry Harry – said Hermione  
  
- Well then I've got to get going, see you – said Harry  
  
- Ok, bye – replied Hermione - (Harry went back home later that day) – - Hey honey. – said Ginny as he walked in the door. - Hey Gin – said Harry as he went over by the couch where she was. - How did it go with 'Mione is she coming tomorrow? – said Ginny with a very serious look on her face. - Yah, she's coming love – Harry said back in a not very happy way. - Good come one, let's go to bed – Ginny replied to him - Ok, we have a very long day tomorrow – said Harry in a sort of sarcastic way - Yah – said Ginny as they both drifted off to sleep. 


	2. The Dinner Party

Note I do not own Harry Potter or any of his characters, just some in this story are mine, like Amy, and Angie.  
  
Painful Pasts  
  
Dinner Party –   
  
"Harry Honey wake up." Said Ginny softly as their alarm clock went off at 8:00.m. the next morning.   
"Wha?? Whas da madder??"   
"We have to go shopping for our big dinner party, Harry, you remember don't you?"   
"Of course I remember"   
"Well then come one get up let's take a shower"   
"Or why not a bath", said Harry grinning mischievously   
"Tempting, yes, come on then." Ginny said grinning  
  
"Come on let's grab a spot of breakfast." said Harry.   
"I'll make you something"   
"Here you go, bacon and eggs, oh, and your orange juice."   
"Ok thanks love." Harry gave Ginny a peck on the cheek.  
  
-- After they were done eating they headed out to Diagon Alley.— -- Ginny spotted her brother Ron in Flourish and Blotts –  
  
"Hey Ron, over here!" said Ginny.   
"Oh, Hey you guys" Ron said very casually though he still didn't approve of Harry dating his little sister.   
"How are ya mate?" asked Harry.   
"Oh, I'm fine but I can't find a date for that dinner party of yours" he answered sadly.  
  
-- Ginny then spotted one of her friends –  
  
"Oh, Hey Mione over here!!" yelled Ginny.   
"Hello Ginny, how are you??" Hermione said while giving Ginny a hug.   
"I'm fine and you??" answered Ginny.   
"Just great!"   
"Guys me and Mione are going to do some shopping" Ginny said quickly   
"Bye Love" said Harry.  
  
-- Hermione was constantly trying not to look at Harry –  
  
"Hey, um, Harry can I talk to you?" said Ron   
"Yeah, sure, what's up??"   
"Well I sort of fancy Hermione, but I don't know how to tell her, what should I do?" said Ron shyly.   
"Well, ask her to the party, now is your chance." said Harry with a smile on its face.  
  
-- Nobody really knew about Hermione having feelings for Harry, only he did -- -- After about an hour of waiting --  
  
"Harry, I'm back, miss me?" asked Ginny  
  
-- Of course Harry wanted to give her a kiss but Ron was there –  
  
"Of course I missed you" Harry replied cautiously.  
  
-- Ron asked Hermione to a bit of ice-cream and the both left – -- Harry and Ginny went back home to start cooking for that nights dinner –  
  
"Ginny are you finished dressing?" asked Harry impatiently "Yes, wait" said Ginny calmly  
  
-- Ginny came out wearing a dark green dress that had cut off shoulder, she had her hair up –  
  
"Wow, you look stunning." said Harry, mouth-wide open.   
  
"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." said Ginny with a smile on her face, Harry had a black suite on, and he had finally found a way to tame his cute, messy, wild hair, into a position that wouldn't last long.  
  
-- Soon the guests started arriving, the first ones to come were Ron and Hermione, next ones were Fred and his girlfriend Amy, George and his girlfriend Angie, and Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Seamus Finnigan. –  
  
"Well, now that everybody's here" Ginny started out, "I think we should move onto the meal." Ginny finally said.  
  
-- After everyone was done eating the boys sat down to watch a rerun of a quidditch game. –  
  
"Amy, I don't see how you do It." said Ginny   
"Do what?" said Amy in response.   
"I don't see how you can stand Fred."   
"Neither can I see how I can stand George." Angie snapped back.   
"So changing the subject." said Hermione,   
"Luna, how are you and you're new boyfriend Seamus?"   
"We're just fine; he's planning to move in with me next week." replied Luna. "Well good for you Luna." blurted out Ginny.   
"So Hermione what can you say about yourself?" said Ginny   
"Wha...What do you mean?" she replied in a rather confused tone.   
"Well you know you and my brother." Ginny said in a sort of you know what I mean tone.   
"Well I don't know he asked me out." said Hermione coolly   
"I hope you two work out" replied Amy before Ginny could say anything.   
"Hey Girls!" Ron called out.  
"Hey we've got to go" said Ron   
"It's getting late" said George  
  
-- Each of them all said they're goodbye's and apparated home, until only Ginny and Harry were left alone –  
  
"Did you have a good time love?" asked Harry as they got out of their party clothes and got ready for bed.   
"Of course I did." she replied as she slipped into her nightgown.  
  
-- Deep down inside Harry wanted to tell her all of his secrets, everything that Hermione was doing but he couldn't bear hurting her –   
  
-- Ginny slipped into bed –  
  
"Come on Harry tomorrow is Monday, you know what that means?" said Ginny very sleepily. "Work" answered Harry dully. "Yep, come on." said Ginny as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
-- Harry just shut off the light and climbed into bed and gave her a kiss on the head, wondering what the next day might bring –


End file.
